


Healing Process

by incognitajones



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Double Drabble, Multi, Post-Canon, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/pseuds/incognitajones
Summary: Though their broken edges mostly fit, sometimes they grate against each other.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Healing Process

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



Bodhi tells himself this is not so different: maybe he’s never been with two people at once before, but sex is sex. 

Though their broken edges mostly fit, sometimes they grate against each other in ways that turn Cassian’s voice bitterly cutting while Jyn curses and kicks things. Bodhi retreats to the ship and reminds himself it’s only sex. 

But this time, they come to find him, Cassian bringing a blanket and Jyn mumbling an apology against his hair.

This time, Jyn’s touch is slow, almost lazy, as she peels his clothes away, and Cassian kisses him the same way. Sweat-slicked skin is hot under his fingertips as they slide against each other in a tangled spiral of want. Jyn sinks down on Bodhi, clenching around him as Cassian licks salt from his collarbone. Bodhi reaches out blindly, gripping Cassian’s cock and catching his soft noises in another kiss.

They move together, Jyn over Bodhi against Cassian, until the tight-wound coil snaps. And afterward, they stay with him, curled in a nest of clothes and blankets on the floor. Bodhi still doesn’t know if this will last, but for the first time he’s prepared to admit he wants it to.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a sequel to [Post-Operative Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757920).


End file.
